Faute avouée
by Thalilitwen
Summary: Alors qu'Akaashi s'ennuie à une soirée et se fait importuner, Bokuto est là pour voler à son secours. Mais que se passerait-il s'ils décidaient enfin de s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs ? Quelle serait leur réaction ? Peut-on réellement tout pardonner ? Rated M.


Akaashi était quelqu'un de rancunier.

Aucun mot ne le décrivait plus fidèlement alors qu'il se trouvait ainsi installé, à inscrire son regard dans la voûte céleste pendant que la fête battait son plein à l'intérieur de la maison. L'air hivernal lui brûlait presque les joues, mais ce calme ambiant était bien plus reposant que la chaleur étouffante d'une pièce remplie d'adolescents galvanisés par une musique entraînante et un alcool un peu trop fort. Akaashi n'avait même pas fini son verre, avec lequel il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, et seule une légère tiédeur emplissait ses veines.

Les faibles palpitations qu'il sentait battre dans ses tempes ne l'aidaient pas non plus à refréner son agacement chaque fois qu'il jetait un œil à l'heure affichée sur l'écran de son téléphone.

Il était encore trop tôt pour partir.

Il ne voulait même pas être ici.

Tout ça, c'était l'idée de Bokuto. Un troisième année de Fukurodani avait organisé une fête dans une maison si grande que c'en était indécent, surtout à Tokyo, pour célébrer Noël. Akaashi se moquait bien de cette fête occidentale et commerciale, mais son capitaine avait insisté pour qu'il l'accompagne.

 _Tu vas voir, ce sera bien ! Y'aura plein de gens sympas, tu vas t'amuser !_

Il n'avait pas suffisamment parlé avec qui que ce soit pour s'en rendre compte, la majorité étant des troisièmes années qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait aperçu les membres de son équipe, mais tous étaient trop occupés avec leur groupe d'amis respectif pour se soucier véritablement d'Akaashi, qui n'était qu'un pauvre deuxième année dans cette masse d'aînés pour la plupart hautains. Cela ne l'affectait pas outre mesure, alors dès que l'entrain de Bokuto le conduisit hors de son champ de vision, le passeur décida de prendre un verre et de contempler les étoiles. Leur lueur était bien faible à travers la pollution qui étouffait la ville, mais il s'en contentait bien.

La musique n'était pas si mal, en fin de compte. Peut-être même était-il prêt à ce qu'elle lui perce les tympans en retournant au cœur de l'agitation adolescente. Quelques personnes venaient de s'installer à côté de lui pour fumer quelques cigarettes, et Akaashi ne supporterait pas cette odeur bien longtemps. Autant affronter la fête. Il retrouverait Bokuto, et lui expliquerait qu'il voulait simplement partir d'ici. Qu'il était fatigué, qu'il avait mal à la tête, et qu'il ne resterait plus pour des sessions d'entraînement supplémentaires s'il n'accédait pas à sa demande.

Oui, il n'hésiterait pas à utiliser des menaces. Akaashi était quelqu'un de rancunier.

Mais songer au fait que Bokuto l'avait _peut-être_ invité pour passer un moment spécialement avec lui apaisait cet agacement. De toute façon, penser à son attaquant et capitaine n'avait de cesse de faire naître un sourire sur son visage.

Comme d'habitude.

C'était plus fort que lui, et bien trop souvent il se sentait stupide de surprendre les battements de son cœur s'emballer dès qu'il posait les yeux sur son sourire éclatant. Il se trouvait idiot dès qu'un léger rose colorait ses joues après une accolade trop amicale ou une remarque affectueuse d'une franchise troublante. Il n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir trop longtemps, et la joie de Bokuto irradiait tant qu'elle finissait toujours par le contaminer dans son euphorie.

Akaashi respectait Bokuto et ses aptitudes sportives. Et peut-être même que, en toute honnêteté, Akaashi aimait Bokuto.

Cette pensée le fit sourire de nouveau. Bêtement. Il s'engouffra ainsi dans la pièce, laissant la chaleur l'envelopper aussi rapidement que la clameur qui résonnait contre chaque mur. Le rythme de la musique s'inscrivait dans les battements de son cœur et palpitait dans ses tympans alors qu'il cherchait son capitaine. Il n'était pas difficile de le repérer avec sa coiffure et sa grande taille, mais Akaashi n'y parvint pas immédiatement. Le changement d'environnement était quelque peu déroutant et…

— Eh, fais attention !

Le contenu de son verre se retrouva malencontreusement sur sa chemise lorsqu'il se heurta contre quelqu'un. Akaashi s'excusa machinalement, car la personne était certainement un troisième année et qu'il lui était rentré dedans à cause de son inattention. Mais dès que l'adolescent en question croisa son regard, tout potentiel agacement sembla s'évaporer aussi rapidement que les reproches qui s'apprêtaient à fuser de ses lèvres.

— Excuse-moi, répéta Akaashi maintenant que ses yeux étaient sur lui.

— Non, non, c'est rien.

L'inconnu eut un rire qui parvint aux oreilles du passeur à travers le volume de la musique. Il était incapable de mettre un nom sur ce visage rehaussé par une euphorie fugace, mais il l'avait déjà vu au détour d'un couloir, il en était certain. Peut-être était-il membre d'un autre club sportif…

Ce n'était pas important. Cette personne empestait presque autant l'alcool qu'Akaashi alors que sa chemise en était imbibée. Une conversation avec lui ne serait pas plus constructive qu'intéressante. Au moins n'était-il pas fâché.

— Eh attends, où tu vas ?

Une main contre son avant-bras suivit cette question soudaine, arrêtant Akaashi dans son avancée jusqu'à la cuisine. Ses épaules se nouèrent immédiatement, mais il répondit de son ton apathique :

— Je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer ma chemise.

— Mais c'est pas grave, ça, t'inquiète ! Reste un peu discuter !

Akaashi ne bougea pas et resta silencieux, ce que l'inconnu considéra comme une permission pour continuer de parler :

— T'es un deuxième année, non ? cria-t-il pour couvrir la chanson.

Il acquiesça.

— Ah mais t'es pas dans l'équipe de volley ? C'est toi le passeur super canon ! C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

L'intéressé cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, interdit. Les personnes ivres avaient le talent de prendre tout le monde au dépourvu, et particulièrement lorsqu'ils le regardaient avec autant d'envie.

— Akaashi Keiji, déclara-t-il alors, car il ne savait que répondre d'autre.

— Quoi ? Je t'entends pas !

Il se rapprocha ainsi du passeur jusqu'à ce que l'odeur de l'alcool attaque ses sens. Son visage était dangereusement près du sien, et son mouvement de recul fut interrompu par une main qui s'enroulait autour de son bassin.

— Tu peux répéter ton nom ?

Akaashi leva les yeux au ciel avant de se dégager de cette emprise. L'ébriété avait le don de rendre les gens bien trop tactiles à son goût, et ses précédents commentaires ne lui plaisaient guère plus.

— Akaashi Keiji.

— Akaashi ? répéta l'inconnu pour essayer le nom sur ses lèvres. Un joli nom pour un joli mec, ça te va super bien.

— Merci, répondit ce dernier sans conviction.

— Mais laisse-moi t'offrir un verre pour m'excuser, allez, viens…

Akaashi ne prit même pas la peine de faire remarquer qu'il pouvait se servir tout seul car les boissons étaient à disposition des invités, il se contenta de décliner poliment :

— Non merci.

— Allez, fais pas ton timide !

Akaashi s'éloigna, pour de nouveau être ramené de force vers cette conversation insistante et désagréable. La pression autour de son avant-bras le fit grimacer et le souffle d'alcool qui se posa contre sa joue lui arracha un frisson. Il était trop proche. Beaucoup trop proche. Il n'entendait presque plus la musique lorsqu'on lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

— On peut bien s'amuser un peu…

Comme atteint d'une décharge électrique, le passeur de Fukurodani secoua violemment son bras dans l'espoir de se libérer de cette emprise. Il ne s'en était pas totalement défait qu'une voix familière retentit aussi lourdement que le refrain de la chanson qui emplissait la pièce :

— Hey hey hey ! Akaashi !

L'engouement perceptible dans cette exclamation s'estompa sitôt que Bokuto croisa le regard voilé d'appréhension de son coéquipier. Son intervention soudaine permit à Akaashi de se dégager, et il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se rapprocher subrepticement de son capitaine.

— Y'a un problème ici ?

Akaashi connaissait trop bien Bokuto pour savoir qu'il n'y avait aucune colère dans ces mots, seulement une curiosité quelque peu confuse. Mais avec sa stature, l'agitation causée par la fête, et l'alcool qui devait assurément parcourir ses veines, il était facile d'entendre des menaces derrière cette question.

Mais il n'allait certainement pas laisser le temps à une conversation de prendre place : il avait trouvé Bokuto, c'était là le principal.

Ou plutôt, Bokuto l'avait trouvé. Sa seule présence le rassurait, il se sentait en sécurité, et Akaashi ne pourrait jamais le remercier assez de lui avoir offert une distraction pour quitter cette compagnie malvenue. Heureusement qu'il était arrivé maintenant.

Akaashi préféra ne pas y penser et entraîna Bokuto avec lui, par la main, à la recherche de quelque chose pour nettoyer sa chemise. Son capitaine le suivit docilement, quand bien même sa confusion était toujours là – et bien audible.

— Akaashi, où on va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je veux partir d'ici.

— Tu ne t'amuses pas ? Oh non, Akaashi ! Moi je veux que tu restes, c'est nul sans toi !

— Tu avais l'air de très bien t'en sortir sans moi, Bokuto-san.

Akaashi attrapa quelques serviettes en papier laissées à disposition sur l'un des meubles du salon et ne s'occupa guère des geignements capricieux qui étaient murmurés derrière lui :

— Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes…

Le ton était si enfantin qu'il fit sourire Akaashi. L'attention était tout aussi touchante, il se sentit presque céder :

— Je dois nettoyer ma chemise de toute façon, mes parents me tueraient si je rentrais dans cet état-là. Tu sais où est la salle de bain ?

— Si je te le dis, tu restes un peu plus longtemps ?

— Le temps que ma chemise sèche, promit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Le visage de Bokuto s'illumina, et il acquiesça vigoureusement avant de s'élancer à l'étage avec beaucoup plus d'entrain que nécessaire. Akaashi secoua la tête et lui emboîta le pas en s'appuyant contre la rambarde de bois des escaliers.

Cette maison était immense.

Ils n'eurent qu'à visiter quelques pièces avant de trouver une salle de bain. Akaashi prit le soin de refermer la porte derrière lui pour ne pas laisser la douce chaleur de cette pièce s'évaporer dans la fraîcheur du couloir. Il imbiba d'eau quelques-unes des serviettes sous le regard patient de son attaquant qui était resté avec lui, les yeux brillants d'un éclat vivifié par l'animation de cette soirée. Mais très vite, le passeur comprit que tamponner un tissu imprégné d'alcool était tout à fait inutile. Il soupira.

— Tu devrais rincer ta chemise, lui proposa alors Bokuto, au moins t'es sûr que l'odeur partira.

Akaashi tourna la tête dans sa direction ; il n'était pas tant étonné de l'éclair de lucidité de son capitaine que de sa propre stupidité pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Sans plus attendre, il déboutonna son haut, le retira, et se saisit du pommeau de la douche qui ornait le mur à côté de la grande baignoire. Il n'était pas forcément à l'aise à l'idée d'utiliser cet équipement sans la permission de son hôte, mais il devrait prendre sur lui. Il aspergea ainsi le vêtement d'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'alourdisse et que l'alcool s'écoule entièrement ; puis, il l'essora, le mit à sécher sur le radiateur allumé et se servit des serviettes en papier pour consciencieusement se débarrasser de cette forte odeur qui s'accrochait encore à la peau de son abdomen. L'air semblait porter en lui ce souffle enivré et entêtant.

Il sentit le regard de Bokuto sur lui, insistant et d'une bien piètre discrétion. Akaashi tenta de l'ignorer, ce qui ne fit que le rendre plus alerte de sa nudité partielle. Ils en avaient l'habitude après tout, mais la situation était bien différente : l'espace restreint et silencieux qu'il partageait à présent n'avait rien à voir avec l'austérité d'un vestiaire rempli d'adolescents en sueur. Et le passeur était persuadé que les yeux de son capitaine ne s'étaient jamais autant attardés à retracer la courbe de sa gorge nue.

Il essaya de ne pas y songer, mais une légère chaleur vint rapidement colorer ses joues. Quel idiot. Il espérait que sa nuque ne s'empourprait pas également, car il aurait été bien trop facile de discerner son trouble, même pour l'attaquant particulièrement naïf qui en était la cause.

Il rassembla finalement son courage pour affronter son regard, et après ce nettoyage sommaire, il s'assit, le dos au mur, à côté de lui. Les yeux d'or de Bokuto semblaient être surpris de retrouver ceux de son passeur.

— Tout va bien, Bokuto-san ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Iwamine ?

Akaashi resta interdit devant cette intervention brusque et l'esquive de sa propre question. Bokuto l'observait avec une curiosité accompagnée d'un léger froncement de sourcils, comme s'il venait tout juste de porter son attention sur la discussion qu'il avait interrompue quelques minutes auparavant.

— Rien, il était certainement bien trop ivre pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait…

L'air blasé d'Akaashi sembla surprendre son capitaine.

— Il était relou ?

— Très relou.

Ils sourirent tous les deux.

— Je suis arrivé au bon moment alors !

— Tu es mon héros, Bokuto-san, répondit-il avec sarcasme.

L'éclat de rire qui emplit la petite pièce fit battre le cœur d'Akaashi d'un rythme grisant. Ce son possédait une telle force, un tel entrain qu'il lui était impossible de l'entendre sans qu'un léger sourire vienne flotter sur ses lèvres. C'était comme tomber amoureux pour la toute première fois.

— J'espère bien !

Akaashi leva les yeux au ciel, mais son visage ne trahissait que trop son amusement. Et autre chose, peut-être. De la tendresse.

— Tu ne veux pas retourner en bas ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Il avait chuchoté ces quelques mots, sans qu'il sache véritablement pourquoi. La chaleur diffuse de la pièce, l'intimité de cet endroit à l'écart de la fête, ou tout simplement la proximité enivrante de l'attaquant qui était capable de lui couper le souffle… Il ne souhaitait pas qu'une question aussi banale remplace le doux éclat de rire qui s'était évaporé quelques instants plus tôt.

— Non, murmura Bokuto, le regard intensément ancré dans le sien. Je préfère rester avec toi.

— J'attends que ma chemise sèche. Ça va prendre du temps.

— C'est pas grave, je peux attendre.

— Tu vas manquer la fête.

Le regard de l'attaquant s'attarda de nouveau sur la pâleur de son cou, papillonna brièvement sur ses lèvres avant de retrouver ses yeux.

— Je manque pas grand-chose, crois-moi.

Akaashi ne comprit pas les quelques secondes qui suivirent cette déclaration.

Son cœur cessa presque de battre à l'instant où leur souffle ne formèrent plus qu'un pour se fondre dans un baiser. Il avait réagi sans réfléchir, mais il n'avait aucun regret. Il ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation exquise que ces lèvres contre les siennes lui procuraient, exalté lorsqu'il sentit son partenaire répondre à cette tendresse. Dès qu'Akaashi recouvra parfaitement sa raison, il se dégagea lentement.

Des arômes d'alcool s'étaient déposés contre sa bouche, et il eut un léger sourire lorsqu'il contempla Bokuto et son regard un peu trouble. Maintenant qu'il y prêtait plus d'attention, si cette odeur insistante n'avait toujours pas quitté la pièce, c'était parce qu'elle émanait tout autant de l'attaquant.

— Combien de verres tu as pris, Bokuto-san ?

Celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules. Akaashi soupira, sans cacher son amusement. Il secoua la tête.

— Tu te souviendras même pas de cette soirée, pas vrai ? Quelle…

Sa phrase fut interrompue lorsque Bokuto captura à nouveau ses lèvres, avec un emportement qui le fit frissonner. Une emprise brûlante rapprochait son visage du sien, avide de la peau pâle qui palpitait à son toucher. Akaashi resta figé, déstabilisé par cet empressement soudain ; et un sourire apparut : il se complut à approfondir le baiser, les mains contre les épaules musclées de son attaquant. Il ne parvint toutefois pas à se dégager quand il désira mettre fin à cette passion, et la légère pression qu'il exerça pour le repousser n'eut aucun effet. Il ne put reprendre son souffle qu'une fois que Bokuto décida de quitter ses lèvres pour parcourir des siennes la peau immaculée de son cou.

— Bokuto-san, soupira-t-il bien trop faiblement.

Il ne l'entendit pas, trop occupé à profiter de la peau qui frissonnait sous ses baisers pour lui porter une quelconque attention. Alors, Akaashi ferma les yeux et se perdit dans cet instant et dans la sensation d'une bouche humide contre sa gorge, et des mains brûlantes qui le rapprochaient de lui à lui en faire presque mal. Il réprima bien difficilement un gémissement quand il le sentit mordiller son cou à présent sensible ; il resserra son emprise sur ses épaules.

— Bokuto-san, répéta-t-il en tentant de s'accrocher à sa raison, s'il te plaît…

Aucune réponse. Bokuto gardait cette mauvaise habitude de se focaliser sur une seule chose et rien d'autre ; c'était le cas maintenant, et il était préférable de calmer ses ardeurs d'ivresse, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à lui parler.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de le repousser pour attirer son attention, mais le corps qui le réclamait restait immuable ; Akaashi ne put se dégager.

— Bokuto-san.

Un léger agacement se donnait à entendre, mais ce rappel à l'ordre n'eut pas plus d'effet que les précédents. D'habitude, il était la seule personne à pouvoir le ramener à la raison, qu'importe l'humeur extrême dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas à présent. Bokuto était sûrement ivre, et il pressait son corps contre le sien avec un tel désir qu'Akaashi prit peur.

Il commença réellement à paniquer lorsque les mains de l'attaquant s'aventurèrent bien plus bas qu'il ne le souhaitait.

— Bokuto, arrête ça.

Il ne l'entendit pas. Akaashi chercha à se dégager par tous les moyens, sans succès ; son cœur s'emballa avec un effroi qui rythmait chacun de ses battements, là où régnait quelques instants plus tôt une allégresse enivrée. La douce chaleur de cette pièce se transforma en un brasier étouffant, et les frissons qui parcouraient sa peau n'étaient en aucun cas dus au plaisir. Il se sentait exposé, vulnérable, à la merci d'un inconnu.

— Bokuto-san !

Ce n'était pas Bokuto, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Bokuto l'écoutait, Bokuto le respectait, Bokuto pouvait être ramené à la raison.

Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas.

Celui-ci semblait bien trop avide de le débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements pour qu'il subsiste le moindre respect envers son passeur.

— Non, arrête.

Il enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de ses épaules, seul un léger grognement lui répondit. Bokuto quitta alors la gorge d'Akaashi pour déposer ses lèvres au creux de son oreille, et murmurer :

— Je t'aime, Akaashi.

Des larmes lui montèrent aussitôt aux yeux, et il en resta entièrement paralysé.

C'était si faux, porté par un souffle empoisonné par l'alcool. Il ne voulait pas de ces mots maintenant. Pas avec cette voix, pas avec cette emprise, pas avec ce comportement.

Pas quand Akaashi, quelques moments auparavant, aurait donné n'importe quoi pour les entendre.

Il n'osa plus bouger. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il avait peur, et le regard que Bokuto posa sur lui était tout sauf familier ; il était face à un inconnu. Pas celui qu'il aimait. Jamais.

Mais l'attaquant ne reconnaissait certainement pas ce passeur et ces yeux voilés par la panique.

— Non…

Il répéta ce mot, vide de sens pour ces oreilles sourdes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mélange parfaitement à son souffle noué par les sanglots.

Bokuto ne les entendit pas.

Chacune de ses respirations saccadées portait en elles des supplications silencieuses ; son corps tétanisé perdit bientôt sa voix.

Elle lui était bien inutile ; il ne l'entendait pas.

Akaashi ferma les yeux lorsque son dos se heurta contre le sol, et la peur le maintenait aussi brutalement immobile que la stature imposante qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui. Et chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque mouvement était autant de brûlures contre sa peau. La nausée le saisit. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas.

* * *

Akaashi ne sortit pas du week-end. Il avait retiré la batterie de son portable dès les premières tentatives d'appel, qu'elles proviennent de Bokuto, de Kuroo ou de son coach. Il ne s'était pas non plus présenté à l'entraînement du dimanche.

Non, il s'était enfermé dans la pénombre de sa chambre ; et, après avoir pleuré à s'en donner mal à la tête, après s'être lavé une dizaine de fois pour se débarrasser de l'horrible sensation qui s'accrochait encore à lui, après s'être griffé toutes les marques qui meurtrissaient son corps jusqu'à ce que de la chair reste sous ses ongles, il contemplait son plafond avec un désespoir abattu.

C'était Bokuto qui lui avait fait ça.

Pas un inconnu.

Bokuto.

Son capitaine, son ami, son partenaire.

La vérité était glaciale, brutale, infernale. Mais le déni ne lui apporterait aucun réconfort, pas plus que de lui trouver des excuses. Pas plus que de se trouver des torts.

Akaashi avait envie de hurler, mais la migraine qui lui compressait le crâne ne lui en donnait pas la force. Il se sentait faible d'être resté tétanisé, mais chaque regret ne faisait que raviver une haine plus sourde.

C'était Bokuto qui lui avait fait subir ça.

Alors il laissa toute sa rancœur détruire les sentiments qu'il avait pu avoir, et rassembla suffisamment de courage pour affronter les jours qui allaient l'attendre.

* * *

— Hey ! Akaashi !

Il se figea d'angoisse. Aucune larme ne troubla sa vue, mais une douleur lancinante commença à se loger dans son crâne. Son corps réagissait instinctivement à cette voix qui lui serrait le cœur.

Il l'ignora. Ne lui adressa pas un regard. Continua son chemin vers sa salle de classe.

— Eh attends ! Akaashi !

Il entendit ses pas pressés sur le sol. Vers lui. Il agrippa l'anse de son sac de cours jusqu'à ce que son poing tremble.

— T'as pas répondu à mes messages hier, ça v…

Sitôt que sa main brûlante se posa contre son épaule, Akaashi fit volte-face pour la repousser avec violence avant de le fusiller du regard.

— Ak-

— Je t'interdis de me toucher, cracha-t-il froidement.

— Mais…

Le passeur partit avant d'en entendre plus. Il ne voulait pas. Cette mine étonnée lui donnait la nausée. Il ne voulait plus le voir. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre prononcer son nom.

Il entra dans sa salle de classe en pensant à l'entraînement de cet après-midi.

Il espérait que son mal de tête s'estomperait d'ici là.

* * *

L'entraînement se déroula, dans son intégralité, avec un Bokuto abattu et un Akaashi refusant obstinément d'envoyer la moindre balle dans sa direction. Se trouver dans la même pièce que lui était suffisamment insoutenable ; quand bien même le gymnase de Fukurodani était spacieux, le passeur se sentait étouffer de la même manière qu'il l'avait vécu dans cette petite salle d'eau chauffée. C'était une chaleur semblable, écrasante, qui perlait à présent son front de sueur, et il ne saurait dire si son anxiété dévorante était plus coupable que le lycra qu'il portait en dessous de son t-shirt pour couvrir les marques qui meurtrissaient ses bras et sa gorge.

Personne n'avait fait un seul commentaire, mais les membres de l'équipe ne cachaient pas leur confusion. Même le coach avait pris Bokuto à part pour le sermonner sur son énième saute d'humeur.

Akaashi s'en moquait bien. Son attitude le révoltait ; comment osait-il se vexer de la réaction d'Akaashi ? Comment osait-il lui adresser encore la parole ? Comment osait-il jouer les victimes éplorées ?

… Comment avait-il osé ?

* * *

— Akaashi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort en ce moment, tu veux en parler ?

Konoha l'avait attendu à la sortie des vestiaires. Il avait dû patienter un bon moment, puisque le passeur avait pris la précaution de laisser tout le monde finir de se changer pour s'y résoudre à son tour. Le regard de son aîné était soucieux, mais une question pendait à ses lèvres, une infâme curiosité qu'Akaashi désirait éviter à tout prix. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il ne voulait pas.

— C'est rien, Konoha-san.

— Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, c'est ce à quoi servent les senpais tout de même.

Akaashi ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Il se contenta de se rechausser sans bruit.

— Eh, Akaashi, vraiment. Bokuto a fait quelque chose ?

Le passeur s'arrêta quelques instants dans ses gestes, s'appliqua à faire un double-nœud parfait avant de faire de nouveau face à Konoha. Il était l'une des rares personnes à être au courant de ses sentiments pour le capitaine.

Sentiments qui n'existaient plus.

Il ne désirait pas en parler, mais peut-être en avait-il besoin. Sinon, il aurait tôt fait d'exploser, de se briser sous la pression que son esprit et ses nerfs lui soumettaient.

Mais une telle accusation était grave.

Mais la proposition d'une oreille attentive lui semblait si réconfortante.

Il céda.

Il raconta tout. La soirée, la chemise tachée, la recherche de la salle de bain, le baiser… et le reste. Bokuto qui ne l'écoutait pas, Bokuto qui l'enserrait dans son emprise, Bokuto qui…

—… Mais… t'étais pas amoureux de Bokuto ?

Akaashi le regarda avec incompréhension. Sa gorge s'assécha, il ne put répondre.

— Enfin, ne te méprends pas hein, mais je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu lui reproches du coup. Je veux dire, vous aviez tous les deux bu…

C'était faux, lui n'avait presque pas bu. Pas assez pour être ivre.

—… en plus, à une fête, c'est le genre de choses qui arrivent tout le temps, et personne ne s'en est jamais plaint ! Au contraire ! Pourquoi veux-tu te tracasser pour ça !

Parce que c'était un _viol_.

Écouter les paroles de Konoha angoissa Akaashi : il n'aurait jamais dû lui confier ces mots.

Il s'était résolu à ôter le poignard de sa poitrine, seulement pour qu'on le lui plonge à nouveau en plein cœur.

— Et puis, rajouta-t-il sur un ton plus goguenard, c'était avec Bokuto, non ? Je suis sûr que t'as aimé ça…

Akaashi ravala ses larmes en même temps que sa foi en l'humanité.

* * *

Le lendemain, il demanda à son entraîneur de quitter le club de volley. Il fut confronté à un refus. Les Nationales approchaient, il était hors de question que l'on prive Fukurodani de son passeur titulaire pour ce qui était clairement « un léger différend entre deux joueurs ». On avait besoin de lui pour faire briller Bokuto, d'autant plus que ce dernier n'allait pas très bien en ce moment.

Akaashi le prévint qu'il ne jouerait pas.

Son coach le regarda sévèrement avant de lui rappeler le match d'entraînement qui avait lieu dans deux jours.

* * *

Akaashi ne joua pas. Il avait à peine salué ses adversaires, et lorsque le match débuta et qu'il se trouva sur le terrain, il ne toucha aucun ballon. Il les laissait tomber à côté de lui sans ciller. Très vite, ses coéquipiers avaient le réflexe de sauver les balles qui allaient dans sa direction, et de tous s'improviser comme passeurs remplaçants devant cette inactivité flagrante.

Au cinquième point, Bokuto envoya le ballon vers lui, dans l'attente d'une passe attaquable. Il prépara sa course d'élan, et l'appela même pour attirer son attention :

— Akaashi ! Ici !

La nausée revint. Akaashi se contenta d'attraper la balle au vol, et de regarder l'attaquant droit dans les yeux alors que l'arbitre sifflait la faute.

On le remplaça au point suivant.

Akaashi s'en moquait bien. Il les avait prévenus : il ne jouerait pas. Plus.

Il quitta le gymnase en remerciant l'air extérieur de calmer ses haut-le-cœur.

* * *

Il fut convoqué chez le proviseur. Ses parents furent mis au courant de « ce comportement indigne d'un deuxième année ». Un déshonneur pour l'équipe, pour la réputation de Fukurodani.

* * *

 _Tu devrais parler à Bokuto, je me sens mal pour lui…_

 _Laisse-lui au moins l'occasion de réparer son erreur !_

 _Mais vous êtes si sexy ensemble !_

 _Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il était ivre, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait._

 _Si ça se trouve, il ne s'en souvient même pas, alors tout va bien !_

 _Et au fait, c'était qui qui était au-dessus ?_

 _Il a merdé, ça arrive à tout le monde, non ?_

 _Mouais, c'est quand même toi qui l'as embrassé au début..._

 _Quand même, vous formez un si beau couple…_

 _Je suis sûr qu'il regrette ce qu'il a fait !_

 _Ça n'a pas pu être si terrible que ça… C'est Bokuto ! Il t'aime !_

 _T'inquiète, Bokuto va se rattraper !_

 _Il mérite ton pardon !_

 _Je suis sûr que t'as aimé ça…_

Akaashi les vomissait tous.

* * *

Akaashi observait la salle du club avec un intérêt certain. Il regardait les fixations du plafond ; elles avaient l'air solides. Suffisamment solides pour supporter son poids.

Et, leur avantage, c'était qu'on pouvait y accrocher des choses.

Une corde, par exemple.

Akaashi se demandait quelle serait la réaction des autres s'il était retrouvé pendu ici. S'il poussait le déshonneur jusqu'à mettre fin à ses jours dans le club de volley, pour que ses coéquipiers et ses entraîneurs comprennent la mesure de leurs atrocités.

Il les avait prévenus. Il s'était confié. Personne ne comprenait. Personne n'avait cherché à comprendre.

C'était normal. Ça arrivait tout le temps. Ce n'était pas grave.

Akaashi ne pleurait plus. Et son seul réconfort, c'était de lever la tête vers ces fixations et d'imaginer la réaction des autres devant son cadavre, qui se balancerait mollement au bout d'une corde. Bokuto en serait choqué à vie.

Tant mieux.

Il ne désirait rien de plus que de pouvoir toiser de haut son capitaine, d'un regard sans vie et pourtant épris de fureur. Ses dernières pensées seraient pour lui.

Et pour toi, lecteur(rice) qui a cliqué sur cette fanfiction, attiré(e) par le rating et le résumé racoleur.

Pour toi, qui as l'habitude de lire ce genre de fanfictions sans te soucier outre mesure du consentement des personnages tant qu'il y a des scènes matures.

Pour toi, qui penses que ce genre de comportement peut être pardonné, car il implique ton ship.

Pour toi, qui t'es reconnu(e) à travers les propos qui ont été tenus à Akaashi.

Pour toi, qui as espéré jusqu'à la dernière ligne voir une réconciliation.

Pour toi, qui perpétues aveuglément la culture du viol à travers ces fantasmes yaoïstes.

Pour toi, qui apprécies écrire ces horreurs sans donner à tes personnages la psychologie nécessaire pour trouver ces actes révoltants et condamnables.

Ce regard, cette haine, ce sera pour toi.


End file.
